This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and, more particularly to a reinforcement inserted longitudinally in a row of helically coiled interlocking elements mounted on a tape edge of the slide fastener.
There have heretofore been known various slide fastener reinforcements having a warp-knitted structure. Typical prior reinforcements of this type comprise a warp-knitted fabric having wales on its one surface. The reinforcements can be adapted for use with fastener elements of different sizes since the wales of the knit fabric can be varied in width conveniently be selecting various knitting structures or by using knitting yarns of various deniers. However, since it is difficult to increase the height of the wales simply by changing the knitting structures or the knitting yarns, the prior art reinforcements have a drawback in that they are not acceptable for relatively large coil or meandering fastener elements of the type which has a pair of upper and lower legs with a relatively large gap or space defined therebetween.